Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?
by Soennchen666
Summary: Bei diesem Spiel geht es bekanntlich rund... ;-)Pairings: HPRW; HGBZ; HGDM usw… ;-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und das Review nicht vergessen!
1. Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

**Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?**

„Na, was ist nun? Oder traut ihr euch etwa nicht?"Gehässig grinsend blickte Draco hinüber zu Hermine, Harry und Ron, die immer noch zögernd im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

„Hey, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann ist das okay! Ich hatte nur gedacht, das würde etwas Schwung in die Feier bringen!", sagte Dean Mitchell verständnisvoll und musste sich als Gastgeber seiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty gerade selbst bewusst machen, dass er nicht unbedingt die beste Gästeliste zusammengestellt hatte. Zwar waren alle, die er eingeladen hatte, ausnahmslos seiner Einladung gefolgt, von seinen besten Freunden, bis hin zu seinen entfernten Bekannten....

Jedoch musste sich der Ravenclaw innerlich eingestehen, dass es ein Fehler war, die Slytherins und die Gryffindors zusammen zu _einer_ Party einzuladen, denn _Stimmung _wollte bei bestem Willen nicht aufkommen.

Ein Großteil der Partygäste hatte sich frühzeitig wieder verabschiedet und diejenigen, die noch da waren, vertrieben sich entweder die Langeweile mit alkoholischem Butterbier oder waren so gut mit Dean befreundet, dass sie ihm einen frühzeitigen Aufbruch nicht antun mochten.

Es war Blaise Zabini gewesen, der zu späterer Stunde letztlich den Vorschlag machte, Zauberer-Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen und diese Idee wurde von fast allen der restlichen Anwesenden dankbar begrüßt.

Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine waren allesamt nicht wirklich begeistert...

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, ob wir uns trauen, Malfoy! Ich frage mich viel mehr, was das überhaupt soll?", antwortete Harry schroff an Draco gewandt und ignorierte Deans verständnisvolle Äußerung.

„Was ist das wieder für eine bescheuerte Frage, Potter?"Malfoy sah ihn belustigt an. „Warum _spielt _man überhaupt irgendetwas? Vielleicht, weil es Spaß bringt? Oder warum schwingst du dich ständig in die Lüfte und suchst beim Quidditch einen kleinen, goldenen, geflügelten Ball?"Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und musterte die drei Gryffindors interessiert.

Harry musste sich mürrisch eingestehen, dass Draco Recht hatte. Natürlich gab es nur den Spaßfaktor als Grund für Spiele und da zählte auch Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu...

„Also gut, ich bin dabei...!"Er setzte sich mit launischer Miene zwischen die im Kreis sitzenden Anwesenden.

Hermine öffnete fassungslos den Mund. Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Wie konnte er nur so einfach auf Malfoys Worte hin kapitulieren und sich zu so einem schwachsinnigen Spiel hinreißen lassen? Sie blickte neben sich zu Ron und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich dieser plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und sich im Schneidersitz neben Harry nieder ließ. „Na gut... Ich bin auch dabei!"

„Klasse, Weasley...", grinste Zabini und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Hermine. „Und was ist mit dir, Granger? Bist du dabei oder ist das Spiel ne Spur zu heftig für dich?"

Wieder blickte Hermine sich sprachlos um. Sie hatte wahrlich keine Lust, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen, doch war sie sich bewusst, dass wenn sie jetzt als einzige gehen würde, sich das am nächsten Tag in Schallgeschwindigkeit in der Schule herumsprechen würde. Ihrem eh schon sehr biederen Ruf würde also genüge getan werden.

„Also, was ist nun, Granger?", harkte Zabini nach und blickte erst zu ihr und dann zu Malfoy hinüber, der ebenso breit wie er selbst grinste.

Auch andere Anwesenden, wie Padma und Parvati Patil, kicherten und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht zu brennen anfing.

„Na komm schon, Hermine...!"Harrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wird bestimmt ganz witzig..."

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie sich selbst über eine Hürde springen und ehe sie sich bewusst war, was sie tat, fand sie sich auch schon neben Ron sitzend auf dem Fußboden wieder.

„Klasse...", sagte Dean vergnügt. „Dann können wir ja starten..."Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Zauber. Dann setzte er sich auf den letzten freien Platz und blickte grinsend in die Runde. „Also, ich habe den Zauber gesprochen. Die Spielregeln kennt ihr ja alle... Dennoch frischen wir sie kurz auf. Wer _Tat_ wählt, muss das ihm Aufgetragene ausführen, außer er möchte auf gar keinen Fall. Dann hat er das Recht, nach einer neuen Aufgabe zu verlangen, die er dann aber auf JEDEN Fall ausführen muss!! Bei _Pflicht_ gibt es dieses Wahlrecht nicht. Es muss genau das getan werden, was dem Spieler aufgetragen wird. Bei Wahrheit, und das ist immer noch die einfachste Option, muss der Spieler absolut ehrlich auf die Frage, die ihm gestellt wurde, eine Antwort geben...."Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Falls der Spieler eine der Regeln verletzt oder nicht erfüllt, fällt der von mir gesprochene Fluch auf ihn oder sie zurück... Er oder sie wird dann nämlich mit dem Problem zu kämpfen haben, dass sich die eigenen Kleidungsstücke in wenigen Sekunden in NICHTS auflösen werden..."

Ein belustigtes Raunen ging durch die Runde. Hermine jedoch spürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals und blickte grimmig zu Harry und Ron hinüber. „Na, da hattet ihr ja ne tolle Idee, als ihr diesem Mist zugestimmt habt...", sagte sie bedrohlich und Ron tauschte einen genervten Blick mit Harry aus.

Nachdem Dean seinen Zauberstab in die Mitte gelegt hatte und der sich Mittels eines Zufallszaubers Pantsy Parkinson als die Spiel-Beginnerin auserkoren hatte, ging es auch schon los. Mit einem Grinsen, das ihren Mund umspielte, blickte sie in die gespannten Gesichter ihrer Mitspieler und überlegte, wen sie sich als „Opfer"aussuchen sollte.

„Ich wähle dich, Draco!", sagte sie schließlich und musterte den blonden Slytherin. „Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht...?"

Draco blickte sie gelassen an und antwortete ohne Scheu „Wahrheit!", bevor er einen Schluck aus seiner halbvollen Butterbierflasche nahm. „Ich muss erst mal warm werden...", grinste er einen Moment später und viele der Anwesenden lachten.

Hermine jedoch hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst in eine ungewollte und sehr unangenehme Lage gebracht zu haben.

„Okay... Lass mich mal überlegen!"Pantsy tat, als würde sie sich eine besonders pikante Frage für Draco überlegen. „_Worauf stehst du beim Sex ganz besonders_?", fragte sie interessiert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Wildes Getuschel und leises Gelächter brach aus, das erst nach einigen Momenten wieder erstarb.

„War doch gut, dass wir geblieben sind... Wenn erst mal die Mädchen auf so etwas antworten müssen!", flüsterte Ron grinsend zu Harry und Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

Sie war fassungslos!

Nicht nur, dass sie die Frage überaus unmöglich fand... Nein! Sie war schockiert, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde scheinbar an all dem auch noch gefallen fanden! Sie blickte mit entgleistem Gesicht seitlich zu Ron und Harry, die beide wie gebannt zu Malfoy hinüber sahen.

„Ich finde es beim Sex so richtig heiß, wenn ich _SIE_ mit der Zunge verwöhne..."Ein schmutziges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „...und wenn _SIE_ mich verwöhnt, dann ist das auch nicht verkehrt!"Sein Lächeln war nun zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen geworden.

Hie und da hörte man einen dreckigen Kommentar oder ein nervöses Lachen.

Hermine musste jedoch schlucken und der Kloß in ihrem Hals verschwand dadurch keines falls. Was wäre, wenn sie diese Frage gestellt bekommen hätte? Augenblicklich bekam sie Angst... Sie hätte vor allen Anwesenden zugeben müssen, dass sie noch nie... Doch weiter kamen ihre Gedanken nicht.

„Okay, da meine Kleider noch an ihrem Platz sind, darf ich mir wohl das nächste _Opfer_ aussuchen!"Er beugte sich grinsend nach vorne und Hermine, die ihm direkt gegenüber saß, konnte erkennen, dass er sie fixierte. Heiß spürte sie, wie ihr das eigene Blut in den Kopf schoss und durch ihre Ohren rauschte. Gleich würde Malfoy ihren Namen aussprechen und somit den wahrscheinlich peinlichsten Augenblick ihres Lebens beginnen lassen...

Sie blickte ihn gebannt an und versuchte sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seine grauen Augen fixierten sie... Sein Lächeln flösste Hermine Angst ein und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde breiter... Sie spürte, wie nun auch die anderen Augenpaare der Runde gebannt auf sie gerichtet waren... Gleich würde es passieren... Sie sah, wie Malfoy seinen Mund öffnete und zum Sprechen ansetzte...

„Meine Wahl fällt auf..."

TBC! ;-)

Ich weiß! An dieser Stelle einen Schnitt zu machen, ist sicher ziemlich gemein! Aber wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt, dann geht es auch ganz schnell weiter! :-)


	2. Das ist total schwul!

**Aya: Danke fürs Lob! Hoffentlich gefällt Dir der Fortlauf der Story... :-) Hab ich auch extra beeilt! Reviewst Du vielleicht mal wieder? ;-)**

**Jolly: Oh, wie schön, dass Dir auch meine anderen Geschichten gefallen? Welche hast Du denn noch gelesen? Und auch ganz lieben Dank für die motivierenden Worte zu den Schwarzlesern... :-) Vielleicht reviewt der eine oder andere ja mal zusätzlich! **

**So und nun geht es weiter! :-)**

****

**"Das ist total schwul!"**

Die lang gezogene Pause, die er nun einlegte, empfand Hermine als pure Demütigung! Scheinbar genoss er es, sie unter dieser für sie riesigen Anspannung zu sehen. Doch dann sprach Draco langsam weiter...

„Meine Wahl fällt auf...Potter!"Er blickte Hermine mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen weiter an, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Erst einen Augenblick später verstand sie, dass Malfoy sie gar nicht ausgewählt hatte! Ohne es zu wollen, trat ein überraschter und glücklicher Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Sie warf Draco einen dankbaren Blick zu, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab und fixierte nun den nicht minder überraschten Harry Potter mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen...

„Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte er höhnisch und Harry spürte, wie sich seine Gesichtsfarbe veränderte und er rot wurde. Nervös blickte er zu Ron, der ihm jedoch auch nur einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf und leise „Na, wähl schon..."flüsterte.

„Ähm...Tat!", sagte Harry überstürzt und war sich im nächsten Moment bewusst, dass er sich nun freiwillig Draco ausgeliefert hatte. Warum hatte er nicht Wahrheit gewählt!? Da wäre es nur das Beantworten einer Frage gewesen! Doch nun musste er tun, was Malfoy ihm auftrug...

Draco grinste ihn an, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen. „Geh in die Mitte des Kreises und strippe für uns..."

„Nein! Das tue ich auf keinen Fall!", rief Harry entschieden, noch bevor er es in Erwägung zog, ernsthaft über Dracos Aufgabe nachzudenken. Sein Blick war starr auf den blonden Slytherin gerichtet und seine Atmung ging stoßweise.

Sofort hörte er, wie die anderen Anwesenden zu tuscheln und zu lachen anfingen und wie Ron ihm leise „Hätte ich auch abgelehnt..." zuflüsterte.

Draco fixierte Harry seinerseits. Sein Lächeln erstarb für einen kurzen Moment, wurde dann jedoch durch ein noch breiteres ersetzt. „Okay... Dann gib Weasley einen Zungenkuss!"

Lautes Gejohle, dem sich selbst Hermine nach einem Augenblick anschloss, gefolgt von Rons und Harrys Protestrufen erfüllte den Raum.

„Hey, hey, hey... Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er die erste Aufgabe weiter gibt? Das ist nicht fair, Malfoy!", rief Ron aufgebracht und Harry setzte nach: „Das ist ein ganz widerlicher Trick, Malfoy... Außerdem ist das total schwul!"

„Du bist doch auch nicht verpflichtet, Potter zu küssen, Weasley!", warf Blaise Zabini ein und sah Ron belustigt an. „Er wird dann nur die Aufgabe nicht ausführen können..."

Ron atmete auf und wandte sich Harry zu. „Siehst du, so kommen wir um die Sache rum!", sagte er erleichtert und begriff nicht, warum Harry ihn weiter so eindringlich ansah.

„Nein, Ron! DU kommst um die Aufgabe rum... Ich kann sie dann nicht erfüllen und meine Kleider werden verschwinden, weil ich die Spielregeln nicht erfülle!"

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Das heißt, wenn ich ablehne, dann..."

„...dann sitze ich hier gleich nackt!"Harry beendete den Satz für ihn und sah ihn flehend an.

„Da hättest du ja auch gleich strippen können...", antwortete Ron und klang dabei leicht geistesabwesend.

„Ron! Hilfst du mir nun, oder nicht?"Er blickte ihn durchdringend an und sah, wie Rons Gesicht sich bei dem Gedanken an einen gemeinsamen Kuss verabschiedete. Er selbst wusste jedoch auch nicht wirklich, was für ihn schlimmer war. Ron zu küssen, oder plötzlich allen nackt zu erscheinen?

„Kannst du nicht Hermine küssen?", brachte der rothaarige Gryffindor hilflos hervor und wandte sich Malfoy zu. „Kann er nicht Hermine küssen und somit seine Aufgabe erfüllen?", fragte er ihn und blickte den blonden Slytherin flehend an, der schon während Ron sprach damit angefangen hatte, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Was habe ich denn damit zu tun?"Hermine klang aufgeregt und knuffte Ron in die Seite. „Ihr wolltet doch unbedingt bei diesem Spiel mitspielen! Also tragt auch die Konsequenzen..."

„Entweder küsst du Weasley, oder die Kleider werden sich auflösen, Potter!", sagte Malfoy erneut und als Harry ihn ansah, machte dieser ein Gesicht, als wären Weihnachten und Ostern plötzlich am selben Tag gekommen. „Also, was ist?"

Harry wandte sich erneut zerknirscht Ron zu und sein Blick schien ebenso fragen zu

wollen „Also, was ist?"

„Oh Scheiße! Dafür bist du mir was schuldig, Alter! Das kann man eigentlich gar nicht wieder gut machen...", gab Ron zur Antwort und klang dabei mehr als hysterisch, während Harry schnell zu nicken anfing, bevor Ron es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

„Danke, Ron!", flüsterte er leise.

„Okay... wir machen es!", sagte er laut und blickte kurz hinüber zu Malfoy und Zabini, die beide gerade im Dauergrinswettbewerb anzutreten schienen. Die anderen Mitspieler fingen nun an zu lachen, aufmunternd zu applaudieren und zu pfeifen, während Ron und Harry sich angsterfüllt gegenüber saßen und sich anblickten.

Harrys Magen fing nun jedoch an, sich mächtig zu verkrampfen. Langsam beugte er sich zu Ron hinüber, der vor Aufregung nun so schnell ein- und ausatmete, dass er jeden Moment einem Sauerstoffschock hätte erliegen können. Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt er inne und wandte das Gesicht zu Rons Erleichterung ab. „Wie lange muss der Kuss überhaupt dauern...?", fragte Harry sichtlich gereizt.

„Mindestens fünfzehn Sekunden... Ich werde STOP sagen.", antwortete Malfoy und setzte dann noch genüsslich nach. „Und vergiss die Zunge nicht, Potter!"

Harry wandte sich wieder Ron zu, der ihn panisch ansah. Dann bewegte er sich langsam weiter auf ihn zu. Sein Herz raste und innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er an diesem saublöden Spiel überhaupt teilgenommen hatte. Hätte er gewusst, dass er einen Mann (oder besser seinen BESTEN FREUND) hätte küssen müssen, dann wäre er sofort rückwärts aus dem Raum gestürzt. So etwas Widerliches!

Die Entfernung, die sein Gesicht bis zu dem von Ron zurücklegte, kam ihm wie eine Zeitlupe vor. Er hörte nicht das laute Johlen der anderen und auch nicht Pantsy Parkinsons wildes Gegacker.

Es schien nur Ron und ihn zu geben!

Harry sah Rons angewidertes Gesicht, das von Angst und Ekel gezeichnet war. Er konnte das Zittern seiner Mundwinkel erkennen, die sich scheinbar auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten schienen und er konnte den leichten Schweißfilm sehen, der Rons Stirn überzog...

Dann war es soweit.

Aufgeregt zuckend berührten seine Lippen die von Ron, während beide ein Gesicht machen, als würde man ihnen einen toten und ziemlich widerlich stinkenden Fisch unter die Nase halten.

Ron konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

Harry spürte Rons schnaubenden Atem auf seiner Haut, während er zaghaft versuchte, seine Lippen etwas fester auf Rons Mund zu legen.

Sein Magen machte eine Achterbahnfahrt...

Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen die Lippen von Ron, der sofort einen Millimeter zurück zuckte, dann aber doch zögerlich seinen Mund etwas öffnete.

Im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihre Zungen und Harry musste sich bestätigen, dass er noch nie etwas Widerlicheres gespürt hatte. Zwar liebte er es, Mädchen auf diese Art und Weise zu küssen, aber mit einem gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner war es schlichtweg die Hölle!

Immer und immer wieder schlängelten sich ihre Zungen um einander wie zwei glitschige Aale und hie und da vernahm Harry ein Schmatzen, das einen Ekel in ihm erzeugte, den er bisher noch nicht kannte.

Er fragte sich, wann diese Aufgabe endliche ein Ende nehmen würde, denn es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die er hier nun schon saß und aktiv Rons Mundhöhle erforschten musste.

Doch dann hörte er plötzlich die erlösenden Worte. „Die Zeit... ist ...um...", sagte Malfoy und konnte sich kaum deutlich artikulieren, da er so sehr lachen musste.

Sofort ließen Harry und Ron von einander ab und wischten sich angeekelt mit den Ärmeln ihre Münder.

„Ganz groß!", rief Blaise und klatschte lachend in die Hände. „Das macht euch wirklich zum neune Traumpaar der Schule!"

„Halt die Klappe, Zabini...", zischte Harry durch seinen Ärmel, mit dem er immer noch versuchte, Reste von Rons Speichel zu entfernen.

Er blickte hinüber zu Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein schien.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry zögernd und sah, wie Ron langsam seinen Kopf zu schütteln begann.

„Ich glaube, mir wird gleich schlecht!"Im selben Augenblick, in dem Ron diese Worte aussprach, war er aufgesprungen, hatte sich die Hand auf den Mund gepresst und rannte davon.

Sofort rappelte sich auch Harry hoch, kurz darauf gefolgt von Hermine.

„Du solltest nach ihm sehen, Harry...", flüsterte sie eindringlich und Harry blickte sie verwirrt an.

Dann nickte er. „Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte er zögernd.

Hermine lächelte sanft. „Nein... Ich glaube, _das_ solltet ihr dieses eine Mal besser ohne mich klären..."

Dann sah sie zu, wie der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor erneut nickte und langsam in die gleiche Richtung lief, in die Ron verschwunden war...

**TBC!**

**Und es geht heftig weiter!! Unsere beiden Slytherins sind schließlich keine Chorknaben! ;-) Also reviewt doch bitte kurz, damit ich weiß, ob Euch die Story gefällt... **

**Ich schreibe nämlich gerade eine andere Fiction als meine Haupt-Fic und würde, wenn es hier nicht so viele Anhänger gibt, mich erst mal wieder der anderen zuwenden und diese dann etwas später weiter schreiben...**

****

**Es liegt also an Euch! :-)**

****


	3. Weiche Knie

**Hermione-Jane: Danke fürs Lob! Na klar schreibe ich da weiter... :-)**

**Die-na: Freut mich, wenn Dir der Gedanke, dass Hermine alleine unter den Slytherins ist, auch so gefällt! :-) **

**Lalle: Danke für Dein Lob! Hat mich sehr motiviert!! :-)**

**Dieutrixx: Doch, hab Dein erstes Review bekommen, DANKE! Hatte nur gerade zur selben Zeit gepostet, als einige wohl Reviews abgegeben hatten. Dankschön fürs Lob! :-)**

**Soulsister: Schön, dass Dir die Fiction gefällt! Hier deshalb das nächste Chap! :-)**

**Darklaya: Okay, okay, okay... Bei so viel Bitte,bitte,bitte geht es auch schon weiter! :-)**

**Biene: Damit die Spannung weiter steigt! Hier gehts weiter... ;-)**

**Amoe: Danke fürs Lob! Der Zungenkuss hat richtig Spaß gemacht (beim Schreiben wenigstens... ;-)**

**Weltherrscherchen: Hier das nächste Chap... Das 4. ist auch fast fertig! Bin ein fleißiges Mädel, nech? ;-)**

**Lara-LynX: Und hier kommt mehr!!! :-)**

**dirty-little-lilly: vielen Dank für Dein Lob... Ich hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut und hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin... :-)**

**Tash: Ich LIEBE Malfoys Grinsen! Würde ich gerne mal live sehen und nicht nur in meiner Fantasie... Aber das ist wohl ein Wunschtraum... Danke für Dein Lob! :-)**

**Wanda: Natürlich schreibe ich schnell weiter, damit Du auch nicht so lange warten musst... :-)**

**Sailam: Danke fürs Lob!! :-)**

**Wolverine: Freut mich, dass Dir mein direkter Stil gefällt! :-) Danke für Dein Lob!!**

**Swan: Danke fürs Lob! Ich weiß, dass es diese Richtung schon mal gab, aber mich hat es einfach gereizt, das Ding zu schreiben... :-)**

**Gwendolyne: dankeschön für Dein liebes Lob! Natürlich werde ich mich mit dem Schreiben weiter beeilen :-)**

**Sango: Danke für Dein Lob und Feedback! Aber kleines Geheimnis: Hermine wird noch anders... ;-)**

**Brady: vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Fand die Idee mit dem Nackt-Fluch auch sehr witzig und habe sie deshalb eingebaut... :-)**

**_Soooo! Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen? Jetzt geht es also schon weiter, da ich so viele positive Reviews hatte, die mir gezeigt haben, dass IHR scheinbar mehr von dieser Story wollt!!! Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und wenn Ihr lieb seid, dann belohnt Ihr meinen Fleiß mit einem kleinen Review... :-)_**

**_Euer Sönnchen!_**

****

**Weiche Knie**

„Setzt du dich nun wieder hin und spielst weiter mit, Granger?"Es war Blaise Stimme, die Hermine wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Oder willst du Potter den Rest des Abend nachschauen?"

Hermine blickte den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin mit verengten Augen an.

„Ich spiele weiter...", sagte sie leise und konnte sich selbst nicht die Frage beantworten, woher sie plötzlich diesen Mut nahm, sich weiterhin diesem Höllen-Spiel zu stellen.

Die anderen Mitspieler applaudierten und auch Draco Malfoy klatschte langsam in die Hände, während er sie mit seinen grauen Augen fixierte. Er war sichtlich beeindruckt von ihrer Entscheidung...

Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und atmete tief durch.

„Okay...", sagte Dean langsam. „Da wir nicht wissen, ob unsere beiden Knutschis heute Abend noch zurückkehren, wählen wir erneut per Zufallsprinzip einen Mitspieler aus, der an Harrys Stelle das Spiel weiter spielt..."

Wieder legte Dean seinen Zauberstab in die Mitte des Kreises, sprach einen kurzen Zauber und alle konnten beobachten, wie sich der dunkle Ahornstab blitzschnell zu drehen anfing, um dann wenig später wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die Spitze deutete auf Padma Patil.

„Oh wie schön! Dann darf ich jetzt jemanden auswählen...", lachte sie und ließ ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Also...Blaise! Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"Sie lächelte Zabini geheimnisvoll an, der ihren Blick mit einem süffisanten Grinsen erwiderte.

„Pflicht..." Seine Stimme klang unglaublich selbstsicher, als er die härteste Disziplin des Spiels auswählte.

Padma grinste ihn an. „Dann lautet meine Aufgabe für dich wie folgt... Wähle ein Mädchen aus dieser Gruppe, geh mit ihr in die Mitte des Kreises und gib ihr einen Kuss, der ihr die Knie weich werden lässt!"

„Nichts leichter als das!", antwortete Zabini gelassen und stand auf.

Hermine konnte in Padmas Gesicht bereits die Vorfreue sehen und war sich sicher, dass das dunkelhaarige Mädchen fest davon ausging, Blaise würde sich für sie entscheiden.

Doch das tat Zabini nicht...

Hermine schluckte, als sie ihn anblickte. Er griff bestimmt nach ihrer Hand, lächelte sie eine Sekunde frech an und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Doch zu Wehr setzen konnte sie sich nicht. Es ging alles ganz schnell...

Mit einem Schritt zog er sie in die Mitte des Kreises und trat dicht an sie heran. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und so legte er ihr zart seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, damit sie zu ihm hoch sah.

Hermines Herz raste. Was ging hier bloß vor?

Dann senkte Blaise langsam seinen Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick spürte Hermine seine Lippen, die ganz sanft ihren Mund zu küssen anfingen.

Seine Arme hatte er nun um sie geschlungen, um sie noch dichter an sich heran zu ziehen.

Langsam konnte Hermine fühlen, wie er seine Zunge über ihre Lippen streichen ließ, um mit ihr einige Sekunden später langsam ihren Mund zu öffnen. Er forderte sie nun heraus, auch ihre Zunge zu gebrauchen, indem er ganz sacht mit ihrer Spitze zu spielen anfing.

Blaise Hände glitten zärtlich über ihren Rücken, bis hinunter zu ihrem wohlgeformten Po, den er nun leicht zu massieren anfing.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie stöhnte leicht in seiner Mundhöhle auf und merkte, wie Blaise zu grinsen anfing.

Dann ließ er langsam von ihr ab und blickte erst Hermine und dann seine Mitspieler an, die alle wie gebannt das Schauspiel verfolgten, das sich direkt vor ihren Nasen abspielte.

„Und? Weiche Knie gekriegt?", fragte Blaise leise und grinste Hermine diabolisch an, die langsam wieder klar zu werden schien.

Erst zog sie es in Erwägung, ihm eine Lüge aufzutischen... Doch als sie an ihr eigenes Stöhnen dachte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Lügen hier nichts mehr nützen würden.

Sie nickte kaum sichtbar und flüsterte leise „Ja..."

Dann grinste Blaise sie noch ein Stück breiter an und führte sie zurück an ihren Platz. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du mir nachher noch hinfällst, weil du so wackelige Knie hast!", sagte er laut und alle lachten.

Hermine, die immer noch etwas benommen war, blickte sich um. Fast alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Nur Padma starrte beleidigt ins Leere.

Zabini hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder neben Draco gesetzt und als Hermine zu ihnen hinüber sah, wusste sie nicht, was sie von Dracos Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, halten sollte.

Er sah sie herablassend an, so wie er es fast immer tat. Doch da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, das sie nicht deuten konnte. War es Abscheu? War es Wut? Sie konnte es nicht definieren.

Auf jeden Fall konnte sie klar sagen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr ein großes Unbehagen auslöste und so wandte sie ihren Blick ab.

„So...Damit bin ich wohl dran!", hörte sie Blaise sagen, der nun scheinbar das Spiel fortsetzen wollte. „Und ich entscheide mich für das Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich immer noch weiche Knie hat!"Er grinste Hermine wissend an und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Gesicht zu brennen anfing.

Warum musste er sie jetzt auch gleich noch dran nehmen? Es waren schließlich noch Dean, Pantsy, Parvati und Padma, die noch nicht nach Harrys und Rons Verschwinden am Zuge waren, sich zwischen den drei Spieloptionen zu entscheiden...

„Also? Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Hermine?", fragte er und lehnte sich entspannt in das Sofa zurück, auf dem er neben Draco saß.

Hermine überlegte. Natürlich würde sie nicht so dumm sein und sich gleich an Tat oder Pflicht versuchen. Doch auf der anderen Seite konnten auch _Fragen_ sehr heikle Situationen auslösen, dessen war sie sich bewusst!

Es blieb ihr nichts anders übrig! Sie musste sich entscheiden... Und sie wusste, dass eine unangenehme Frage, die zu ganz bestimmt etwas mit Sex zu tun haben würde, das geringere Übel war.

„Wahrheit...", sagte sie zögernd und so, wie sie es aussprach, klang es mehr wie eine Frage.

Blaise grinste sie an. „Gut... Dann lass mich mal überlegen!"

Die innere Anspannung stieg langsam in Hermine an. Was würde jetzt wieder kommen?

„Stell dir vor, wir wären eben alleine gewesen, als wir uns küssten. Wie weit hättest du _mich_ bei dir gehen lassen, bevor du STOP gesagt hättest?!"Blaise blickte sie durchdringen an.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verdutzt, da sie absolut perplex war. Sir spürte, wie sie leicht errötete.

„Wie weit würde ich bei dir gehen können? Denk ruhig kurz darüber nach...", wiederholte Zabini seine Frage und grinste sie an.

Unendlich viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie weit hätte sie ihn gehen lassen? Er hatte wirklich großes Talent was das Küssen betraf, das musste sie zugeben! Aber hätte sie ihn deshalb weiter machen lassen?

Zu ihrer eigenen Verärgerung musste sie sich ein JA eingestehen. Sie hätte Blaise Zabini weiter machen lassen und es nicht nur bei diesem einen Kuss belassen.

Wieder waren alle Augenpaare der Runde auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich hätte...", sie musste einmal schlucken, damit der Halsklos wieder verschwand, der sich in sekundenschnelle gebildet hatte. „...wahrscheinlich mit dir bis zum Petting weiter gemacht...", sagte sie leise, ohne ihn weiter dabei anzublicken, da es ihr so unangenehm war, dass diese Information nun alle wussten.

Wieder tuschelten die anderen leise und Blaise grinste selbstgefällig in sich hinein.

„Hermine, du bist dran...", sagte Dean nach einem Augenblick.

„Oh! Ja..."Sie klang gedankenverloren.

„_Jetzt fang dich endlich, Hermine Granger! Du hast dich entschieden, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen, also mach es auch!"_, schimpfte Hermine innerlich mit sich selbst und blickte sich im Kreis um.

„Ich nehme Pantsy..."Sie sah das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an, das auf dem Boden neben Blaise saß. Wenn die Slytherin-Männer ihr zu schaffen gemacht hatten, dann wollte sie sich wenigstens an Pantsy Parkinson austoben können...

„Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit...", grinste Pantsy, da auch sie Hermine nicht die Möglichkeit geben wollte, ihr einen Befehl aufzutragen.

Das braunhaarige Gryffindor-Mädchen brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen, um eine unangenehme Frage für Pantsy zu finden. Hermine wusste, dass es um Pantsys Ruf nicht zum Besten stand, denn sie galt leicht zu haben.

„Mit wem hast du wann zuletzt Sex gehabt, Pantsy?"Die Frage war gemein, das wusste Hermine, doch sie genoss es, endlich mal auf der anderen Seite zu stehen und nicht das _Spiel-Opfer_ zu sein.

Pantsy stockte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Mit...Draco. Das war vorletzten Samstag...", sagte sie dann leise und guckte beschämt auf den Boden vor sich.

Lautest Raunen und Gelache breitete sich wieder unter den anderen aus. Nur drei Personen waren still. Pantsy, Draco und... Hermine!

Draco blickte wütend in Pantsy Richtung. Auf keinen Fall hatte er gewollt, dass dieser kleine One-Night-Stand jemals ans Tageslicht kommen würde. Er war angetrunken gewesen und hatte sich nicht mehr recht unter Kontrolle.

„DAS sind ja spannende Neuigkeiten!", sagte Blaise lachend und blickte abwechselnd von der erröteten Pantsy zum vor Wut schnaubenden Draco. Er schien sich wirklich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Hermine beobachtete das Schauspiel von ihrem Platz aus und fragte sich innerlich, warum sie die Antwort von dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin-Mädchen nicht lustig fand. Dabei waren ihr sowohl Pantsy als auch Draco doch so ziemlich egal!

„_Sicher hast du nur Mitleid, weil die beiden jetzt in einer ebenso peinlichen Situation stecken, wie du noch kurz zuvor..."_, dachte Hermine und verdrängte den Gedanken wieder...

TBC


	4. Hass!

**Hallo Ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!!! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut und würde auch gerne Einzelantworten schreiben, nur leider habe ich heute keine Zeit mehr dafür. Das Kapitel wollte ich Euch jedoch schon heute hochladen! **

**Also, bitte nicht böse sein und ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir auch weiterhin Eure Meinungen zu der Story!!! Dankeschön... Euer Sönnchen!**

****

**Hass**

Das Spiel dauerte noch gute zwei Stunden, in denen so einige Peinlichkeiten auf den Tisch kamen. Es stellte sich heraus, das Deans erotisches Geheimnis daraus bestand, dass er sich ES auch mal mit einem gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner vorstellen könne und Pavati das letzte Mal mit ihrem Freund einen Quicki in einem Besenschrank hatte, wobei ihr Peeves unlöschbarer Tinte über den Hintern goss, die sie nun immer noch nicht wieder los war.

Als sich Hermine jedoch um kurz nach Mitternacht von Dean und den anderen verabschiedete, trug sie ein komisches Gefühl mit sich den langen Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Auf der einen Seite war sie glücklich, da sie endlich mal über ihren Schatten gesprungen war und etwas getan hatte, was nicht ihrem eigentlichen Naturell entsprach... Auf der anderen Seite war da auch dieses andere Gefühl, das sie nicht klar deuten konnte. Irgendetwas schien ihr absolut zu missfallen! Sie wusste nur nicht, was es genau war...

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend ging Hermine langsam den langen Korridor entlang, in dem auch die Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu finden waren. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was ihr an den heutigen Geschehnissen solche „Bauchschmerzen"zu bereiten schien und war dabei so in sich vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal die Schritte hörte, die hinter ihr schnell näher kamen...

„Na Granger, hängst du immer noch deinen heißen Erlebnissen von heute Abend nach?"Eine schnarrende Stimme, die sie nur zu gut kannte, holte sie jedoch aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück. „Das muss doch für unsere kleine Mrs. Perfekt ein spannender Abend gewesen sein, oder?"

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der nun nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt zum Stehen kam und sie höhnisch ansah.

„Was soll das, Malfoy? Verfolgst du mich?", fragte sie scharf und wütend über diesen unerwarteten Verbalangriff.

„DAS hättest du wohl gerne, Granger... Aber genau wie du befinde ich mich einfach auf dem Weg in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum..."Malfoy musterte sie von oben herab. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du gehofft, dass es Blaise ist, der dir jetzt auflauert und dir deine geheimen Wünsche erfüllt, nicht wahr?", setzte er bissig nach und konnte sehen, wie seine Worte sie auf die sprichwörtliche Palme brachten.

Hermine schnaubte vor Wut! Was bildete sich dieser schnöselige Malfoy eigentlich ein?

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du Schnösel!?", zischte sie und hatte ihre Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt.

Doch Draco blieb ganz ruhig... „Nichts...", sagte er in einem unschuldigen Tonfall und lächelte sie falsch-freundlich an. „Mich hat´s nur gewundert, Hermine! Du bist sonst immer so ein ordentliches, anständiges Mädchen und gibst dann offen zu, dass du in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so anständig bist, wie wir alle immer denken..."

Hermine fasste sich wieder etwas. „Es waren die Spielregeln, die es mit leider unmöglich machten, deine heile Welt aufrecht zu erhalten, Draco!", sagte sie schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Oh mein liebe Hermine... Du hast doch nicht meine Welt aus den Angeln gehoben!"Draco lachte falsch und Hermine spürte eine neue Welle von Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie schlecht Deans Spielregel-Fluch bitte sein kann..."

Hermine blickte ihn fragen an, weil sie nicht verstand, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.

Draco ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und blieb nun dicht vor ihr stehen. „Na, eigentlich hätten doch deine Kleider verschwinden müssen! Oder glaubst du selbst, du hättest es nur bis zum Petting mit Blaise kommen lassen, wo du schon bei seinem Kuss auf Volltouren warst? Oder hast du heimlich den Fluch manipuliert?"

Das war eindeutig genug für Hermine! Sie schnaube inzwischen wie ein wilder Stier, dem man permanent ein rotes Tuch vor die Nase hielt....

„Du widerlicher kleiner Bastard...", flüsterte sie bedrohlich. „Geh doch lieber wieder zu deiner Schlampe von Pansy Parkinson und vögle sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, anstatt mich hier voll zutexten..."

Diese Worte hatten gesessen und Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen! Er ergriff Hermine bei den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft gegen die kalte Steinmauer, vor der sie standen. Er war 17, inzwischen gut einen Kopf größer als sie und somit auch um einiges kräftiger...

„Das ich etwas mit Pansy hatte, hat keinen zu interessieren, klar?!"Dracos Stimme klang bedrohlich, doch Hermine war zu aufgebracht, um auch nur eine Spur Angst vor ihm zu haben.

„Oh! Hab ich da den wunden Punkt gefunden?", sagte sie amüsiert und im selben Moment durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz! Sie hatte wirklich den wunden Punkt gefunden! Ihren wunden Punkt! Genau das war es, was ihr dieses schlechte Gefühl bereitete! Genau das war es, was sie den ganzen restlichen Abend gestört hatte! Es störte sie, dass Draco und Pansy scheinbar ein Verhältnis hatten...

Beide blickten sie sich aufgebracht in die Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco seine Fassung wieder fand. „Mach dich nie wieder darüber lustig, dass ich was mit Parkinson hatte, verstanden?"

Er klang immer noch aufgebracht.

„Und warum musst du mich mit der Sache mit Zabini so zur Weißglut treiben? Es war doch alles nur ein Spiel!", fauchte Hermine zurück. „Warum tust du so, als ob ich ein Flittchen wäre und gleich für ihn die Beine breit machen würde?"

Und was Hermine dann aus Dracos Mund hörte, ließ sie erstarren.

„Weil ich ihn dafür hasse, dass er dich so einfach haben könnte!", schrie Draco und merkte nur am Rande, dass er gerade dabei war, seine sonst so wertvolle Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. „Und weil ich ihn dafür hasse, dass _er_ dich küssen durfte!"

Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. Dracos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Er lockerte langsam seinen Griff um ihre Schultern und ließ sie nach einem weiteren Augenblick los.

„Entschuldige...", sagte er matt und so, als würde er gerade realisieren, was er gesagt und getan hatte. Er blickte geistesabwesend auf den kahlen Steinfußboden und war gerade dabei, sich von Hermine abzuwenden um zu gehen, als sie nun plötzlich anfing,_ ihn_ anzuschreien!

**TBC! Ich weiß... ein Cliffhanger! Aber dafür geht es morgen auch schon weiter! :-)**

**Das heißt natürlich nur, wenn Ihr natürlich ein kleines Review schreibt!! ;-)**

**Erpresserische Grüße**

**Sönnchen :-)**


	5. Tapfere Gryffindor, listiger Slytherin

**Tash: Ja, der Cliffi war wirklich fies, ich weiß! Aber gestern wäre ich mit dem Kapitel in Gänze sonst nicht fertig geworden... Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir? **

**Darklayka: Unfair ist mein zweiter Vorname... Danke für Dein Lob! Hier geht es jetzt auch dafür schon weiter... ;-)**

**Gwen: Ui, Danke... Ich werde ganz rot ums Näschen bei Deinem lieben Review!**

**Brady: Freut mich, dass mir das mit der Spannung so gut gelungen ist! :-) Danke fürs Lob!**

**kleeneMarron: Ich mach ja schon weiter... :-) Freue mich, dass Dir die Story und die Pairings so gefallen!! **

**Hermione-Jane: Danke für Dein lob!! Ich freue mich, dass Du die Story so vielseitig findest und ich Dich etwas überraschen konnte. Das nächste Kapitel, also dieses, wird Dir bestimmt auch gefallen... :-)**

**Finja: Ob Harry und Ron wieder kommen, weiß ich noch nicht! Eigentlich wollte ich die Story kurz halten... Aber mal schauen, wie mit so ist... Eine Idee für die Rückkehr hätte ich schon! ;-) Danke für Dein Lob!**

**Amoe: Ich werde gerade knallrot im Gesicht, angesichts Deiner Liebeserklärung! ;-) Vielen Dank! Hier geht es nun auch schon weiter! Küsschen!**

**Alyssa: Danke für Dein Lob!!! :-)**

**Sailam: Hier das nächste (schnulzige) Chapter für Dich! Danke für Dein Review!! :-)**

**Dragonis: Hier kommt schon das nächste Chap! ;-)**

**So und weiter geht es. Ich habe leider nicht auf alle Reviews geantwortet, sondern nur auf die von gestern ung heute... Ich habe nämlich ein ziemlich stressiges Wochenende im Augenblick! **

**Hoffentlich reviewt Ihr weiter so fleißig! Bin nämlich ganz sprachlos... :-)**

**Knutsch! Sönnchen...**

**Tapfere Gryffindor, listiger Slytherin**

„Und ich...", schrie Hermine wütend und fühlte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. „...ich hasse Pantsy!"

Irgendetwas hatte sich in ihr verselbständigt!

Draco sah sie angespannt an. „Warum?", fragte er leise, da er sich ihre plötzliche Reaktion überhaupt nicht einordnen konnte.

Hermines Stimme zitterte. „Weil...weil...du mit ihr geschlafen hast...", sagte sie kaum hörbar und eine Träne löste sich, ohne dass sie es selbst bemerkte, aus ihrem rechten Auge.

Sprachlos blickte Draco in ihre braunen Augen.

Keiner von ihnen sagte nunmehr auch nur ein Wort. Sie blickten sich einfach nur an.

Im nächsten Moment packte Draco Hermine erneut an ihren Schultern und drückte sie wieder fast schon grob gegen die Steinmauer, so wie er es eben bereits getan hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter war sein Gesicht von ihrem entfernt. Sie spürte seinen aufgeregten Atem auf ihrer Haut, der sie erschaudern ließ.

Er blickte sie aufgewühlt an und sah den gleichen verwirrten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Dann überwand er die letzte Barriere, die sie noch trennte und küsste sie...

Es war kein zärtlicher Kuss, kein gefühlvolles Erkunden ihrer Lippen... Kein langsames Forschen und liebevolles Verführen...

Es war ein Kuss, in dem sich all seine Gefühle entluden, die er seit langer Zeit vor sich selbst und der restlichen Welt verborgen gehalten hatte. Es war ein Kuss, nach dem er sich schon insgeheim so lange gesehnt hatte...

Nur einem einzigen Menschen gegenüber hatte er angedeutet, wie es in ihm aussah. Blaise Zabini... Und er hatte dieses Wissen heute Abend absichtlich gegen ihn verwandt. DAS war ihm inzwischen klar geworden...

Draco drängte sie mit seinem Körper gänzlich gegen die Mauer, während seine Arme sie fest umschlangen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie Hermine anfing, seinen Kuss heftig zu erwidern und wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichen, bis hinauf zu seinen hellblonden Haaren, in denen sich ihre Finger vergruben, als wollte sie ihn mit aller Macht bei sich halten und nie wieder los lassen.

Seine Atmung hatte sich nun wieder aufs Heftigste beschleunigt, doch dieses Mal war es nicht Wut, sondern pure Erregung, die dafür verantwortlich war.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste er den Kuss schwer atmend. Er hatte seine Stirn an ihre gelegt und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, die sie sonst so kalt und abwesend anblickten. Doch dieses Mal lag Wärme und Sehnsucht in seinem Blick.

Sehnsucht nach ihr...

Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass er unglaublich gut aussah...

„Und _dich _hasse ich, Granger, weil du es geschafft hast, meine gesamten Prinzipien über Bord gehen zu lassen...", sagte er atemlos und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass DU so charakterschwach bist, Malfoy!", hauchte Hermine und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, zog sie ihn an sich und begann erneut, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Draco merkte, wie ihre rechte Hand sich von ihm löste und nach irgendetwas an der Wand zu tasten schien. Wieder unterbrach er den innigen Kuss und blickte sie fragend an.

Mit leicht glasigen Augen sah sie ihn an und ein schelmisches Grinsen zierte ihren Mund.

„Also _ich _möchte hier nicht von Snape um diese Uhrzeit dabei erwischt werden, wie ich mit seinem Lieblingsschüler knutsche...!", sagte sie spöttisch und blickte neben sich auf die braune Holztür, deren Griff sie die ganze Zeit verzweifelt zu suchen schien.

Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sie die Tür, die in eines der Vertrauensschülerbäder führte und merke, dass Draco sie unverschämt angrinste.

„Von wegen _brave Gryffindors..._!", sagte er leise und küsste sie.

„Von wegen _konsequente Slytherins_! Und außerdem heißt es _tapfere_ Gryffindors...Von brav war da nie die Rede!", korrigierte ihn Hermine in ihrer ganz eigenen Art, für die sie bekannt war.

„Und es heißt auch _listige _und nicht konsequente Slytherins ...", setzte Draco nach, hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch, der Hermine vor Schreck kurz aufschreien ließ und trug sie in das durch warmes Kerzenlicht erleuchtete Badezimmer.

Laut und krachend viel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Zielstrebig trug Draco sie an dem riesigen Badebassin vorbei, der fast wie ein kleiner Pool wirkte, hinüber zu einem großzügigen Ottomanen, der direkt an einer Wand stand und auf dem er oft seine Kleider ablegte, wenn er dieses Badezimmer nutzte.

Er legte Hermine vorsichtig darauf ab, kniete sich vor das alte, edle Möbelstück und blickte sie wortlos an.

Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm und machte wenige Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht halt. Sie betrachtete für einen Augenblick sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine grauen Augen wirkten wärmer, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, bevor sie nun ganz vorsichtig anfing, seine Lippen zu küssen.

Sie öffneten ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sanft zog sie ihn am Stoff seines Hemdes zu sich auf den großen Ottomanen und Draco kniete sich über sie. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und beide spürten, wie erregt sie inzwischen waren.

Hermine krallte sich immer noch in den störenden Stoff seines Hemdes, der ihr den nötigen Halt gab, als Draco sie getragen hatte, während er nun langsam anfing, Knopf für Knopf ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Zärtlich glitten seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter ihrer freigelegten seidigen Haut und Hermine stöhnte lustvoll auf. An ihrem BH angekommen sah er sie plötzlich fragend an.

„Ich höre sofort auf, wenn irgendetwas für dich nicht okay ist, ja?", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und blickte sie ernst an. Im selben Moment wunderte er sich über sich selbst, da es ihm bisher noch nie wichtig war, ob er einem Mädchen vor Hermine vielleicht zu nahe getreten war.

Doch Hermine antwortete ihm nur durch ein bezauberndes Lächeln und dadurch, dass sie mit einem gekonnten Griff den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete und ihn sich von den Schultern streifte. Wieder zog sie Draco an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Seine Hände wanderten kaum spürbar über ihren Bauch und über ihre vollen, wunderschönen Brüste, dessen Spitzen sich sofort unter seiner Berührung verhärteten. Ganz sanft fing er an, sie zu streicheln und zu massieren. Trotz seiner vielen Erfahrungen, die er in den letzten Jahren gesammelt hatte, war es dieses Mal für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes und so spürte er die Aufregung sich in ihm immer mehr steigerte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Hermine angefangen, ihn von seinem Hemd zu erlösen. Mit ein wenig Geschicklichkeit hatte sie die Knöpfe geöffnet, um nun seinen nackten Oberkörper mit ihren Händen zu erkunden.

Hermine musste zu ihrem Erstaunen feststellen, dass Draco ziemlich muskulös war... Das jahrelange Quidditch schien sich bezahlt gemacht zu haben. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seinen Rücken gleiten, erkundete danach jeden Zentimeter seiner Brust und glitt hinab über seinen Bauch bis hin zum Bund seiner Jeans... Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger über den Stoff gleiten und spürte im nächsten Moment seine enorme Härte. Lustvoll stöhnte Draco auf. Während sie ihn sanft weiter mit einer Hand massierte, machte sie sich mit der anderen daran, die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm dann wenig später von den Hüften zu streifen, so dass er nur noch mit einer schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet war.

Doch zu sehr wollte er ihr auch nicht die Zügel überlassen...

Zärtlich aber bestimmt drückte er Hermine in die weichen Kissen, die unter ihnen lagen und lehnte sich über sie. Sein Mund löste sich von ihren Lippen und er fing an, langsam ihre Wangen und ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Immer weiter bedeckte er ihren Köper mit sanften Küssen, die auf ihrer Haut wie kleine Feuerwerke explodierten und glitt dabei tiefer hinab, bis er an ihren Brüsten angelangt war.

Mit den Händen zeichnete er die Konturen ihres Busens nach, während seine Zunge quälend langsam über ihre aufgerichteten Knospen fuhr und dort feuchte Spuren hinterließ, die Hermine erschaudern ließen. Kehlig stöhnte sie auf und Draco spürte, wie sehr es _ihn_ weiter erregte, dass _sie_ erregt war. Nach einiger Zeit glitt er tiefer, bis er an dem Bund ihrer Jeans angekommen war und blickte dann plötzlich kurz zu Hermine.

„Ist das okay?", keuchte er heiser, während er in seinem Tun inne hielt und schwer atmend zu ihr hoch blickte.

Hastig nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „Bitte...mach weiter..."

Er lächelte sie kurz an, streichelte ganz sanft mit der Hand über ihren flachen Bach und öffnete dann die vier messingfarbenen Knöpfe.

Sie hob leicht ihr Becken an, um es ihm zu erleichtern, ihr den lästigen Stoff von den Hüften zu streichen und wenige Sekunden später waren sie beide fast nackt.

Draco legte sich auf Hermine, um sie zu küssen und wie selbstverständlich spreizte sie leicht ihre Beine für ihn. Quälend langsam fing er an, sich über ihr zu bewegen und sie konnte seine Erregung direkt an ihrer Hitze spüren, nur noch getrennt durch den Stoff ihres Slips und dem seiner Boxershorts. Beide stöhnten sie während ihres leidenschaftlichen Kusses auf und reizten sich durch jede Sekunde mehr, die sie sich so zusammen bewegten...

Sie spürte, wie seine Hände nach einiger Zeit langsam dabei waren, ihr auch noch das letzte Stück Stoff von den Hüften zu streifen. Instinktiv und überrascht öffnete sie ihre Augen und musste dabei feststellen, dass Draco sie beobachtete, obwohl er sie weiterhin zärtlich küsste. Scheinbar wollte er sofort erkennen, ob ihr dieser Schritt überhaupt recht war.

Sie beantwortete seine ungestellte Frage damit, dass sie ihre Augen wieder genüsslich schloss und ihre Finger auch unter den Bund seiner Shorts gleiten ließ, um ihm diese ebenso auszuziehen.

Wenig später waren sie beide nackt... Langsam legte Draco sich neben sie und schmiegte sich an ihren wohlgeformten, samtweichen Körper. Sie konnte seine Erregung an ihrer Hüfte spüren, wie sie sich heiß gegen ihr Fleisch drückte...Schwer atmend blickte er sie an und lächelte.

„Du bist wunderschön...", flüsterte er leise und bedeckte ihre Schulter mit kleinen, hauchzarten Küssen, die ihr eine Gänsehaut auf den Körper zauberten.

Hermine lächelte schüchtern. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du und ich...dass wir jemals..."

„...uns so nah sein könnten?", beendete er fragend ihren Satz und sie nickte. Sie hatte sich seitlich zu ihm gedreht und ihre Hand streichelte nun kaum spürbar über seine Haut.

„Ich auch nicht...", sagte er schmunzelnd und wurde im nächsten Augenblick wieder etwas ernster. „Vielleicht können wir ja in Zukunft versuchen, uns... nah... zu bleiben...?"Er blickte ihr in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl in den grauen Fluten zu versinken, die sich darin wieder spiegelten.

„Das würde ich gerne... sehr gerne sogar...", lächelte sie leise und zog ihn näher an sich, um ihn erneut in einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss zu verwickeln.

Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger an seinem durchtrainierten Bauch hinab gleiten, machte aber immer wieder ab einer bestimmten Stelle kurz unterhalb des Bauchnabels halt, was Draco langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb. Plötzlich spürte Hermine, wie er ihre Hand ergriff und sie ganz langsam tiefer führte.

Ihr Herz schlug noch einen Takt schneller, obwohl das eigentlich kaum noch möglich war.

Zärtlich umfasste sie seine Härte und Draco stöhnte erregt auf. Unendlich sanft ließ sie ihre Fingerkuppen über sein pulsierendes Fleisch streicheln, bis sie letztendlich ihre Hand um ihn schloss und mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen anfing, ihn zu reiben. Immer mehr bewegte er ihr sein Becken entgegen, spürte ihre wunderbaren Berührungen, die ihn erschaudern ließen und merkte, wie er langsam aber sicher ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend verspürte.

„Hör auf...", keuchte er plötzlich schwer atmend und umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an und musste plötzlich grinsen als sie begriff, wie sehr sie ihn scheinbar erregt hatte.

„Na warte...!", raunte Draco nach einem kurzen Augenblick heiser in ihr Ohr, den er brauchte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Mal sehen, wie du das aushältst..."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Hermine unter sich gebracht, hielt mit seinen Händen ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf fest, um ihr jegliche Gegenwehr zu erschweren und fing an, sie zärtlich an ihrem Hals zu küssen. Nach wenigen Sekunden schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Dracos Lippen, die sich immer mehr ihren Weg zu Hermines Brüsten bahnten, wo sie einige Zeit verweilten.

Dann glitt der blonde Slytherin tiefer und ließ ihre Hände los, die sie matt über ihrem Kopf liegen ließ. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Bauch streichen und sie erschauderte, während seine Hände über ihre Hüften glitten und ihre Schenkel umfassten. Wenig später war er an ihrem Venushügel angekommen. Wieder blickte Draco zu ihr auf, genau wie zu dem Punkt, als er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte. Doch dieses Mal war es kein fragender Blick, als seine Augen die von Hermine trafen...

Ein laszives Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten lebhaft, was Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper legte. Aufgeregt blickte sie ihn an und eine ungeheure Nervosität stieg in ihr auf.

Dann wandte Draco seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab, drängte sich langsam zwischen ihre Beine und deutete ihr an, diese leicht anzuwinkeln. Sein Gesicht war nun an ihrer intimsten Stelle angekommen. Unendlich zärtlich fing er an, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu küssen. Die Hände hatte er unter ihren wohlgeformten Hintern geschoben. Immer weiter küsste er die weiche Haut ihrer Schenkel und bewegte sich dabei Millimeter für Millimeter mehr seinem Ziel entgegen.

Hermines schneller Atem verriet ihm ihre Erregung...

Dann war es soweit und sie spürte, wie er ganz sanft anfing, sie am Zentrum ihrer Lust zu küssen. Keuchend bäumte sich Hermine auf und ließ sich Sekunden später wieder in die weichen Kissen zurück fallen.

Mit den Händen hob er leicht ihr Becken an, während er nun auch noch zusätzlich seine Zunge einsetzte, um sie zu verwöhnen. Immer wieder glitt er von ihrer Lustperle abwärts und tauchte in ihre Feuchte ein, was sie jedes Mal durch ein unkontrolliertes Zucken ihres Unterleibs kommentierte.

Draco musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er inzwischen mehr als erregt war. Hermines Weiblichkeit zu schmecken und zu sehen, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen und Küssen hin und her warf, war mehr als erotisch!

Er spürte, wie sie sich immer aufgeregter bewegte und konnte hören, dass ihr Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo noch ein kleines bisschen mehr...

Überrascht blickte er auf, als er plötzlich ihre Hände an spürte, die ihn verzweifelt nach oben zu ziehen versuchten. Fragend und schnell atmend blickte er sie an.

„Ich möchte...,", sagte sie heiser und ohne viel Kontrolle über ihre Stimme zu haben, während sie ihn auf sich zog. „...möchte dich richtig spüren..."

Draco blickte sie schwer atmend an. „Sicher?", fragte er leise und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Dann blickte er in ihr vor Erregung gerötetes Gesicht, das unglaublich schön aussah. Ihre braunen Locken fielen wild auf Teile ihrer Schulter und auf die hellen Kissen und ihre Augen hatten diesen erregten Glanz, der sie fast verrucht aussehen ließ.

Hermine nickte entschieden und nach einem Moment fing auf Draco an, ihr zustimmend zu zunicken.

Vorsichtig legte er sich auf sie, während Hermine ihre Beine spreizte. Sofort konnte sie seine erregte Männlichkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln fühlen. Draco blickte ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Ihre Zungen spielten mit einander und er konnte Hermines aufgeregtes Herzpochen direkt an seiner Brust spüren.

Langsam brachte er sich in Position und als sie ihn plötzlich an ihrem Eingang spürte, unterbrach sie unerwartet den innigen Kuss und blickte ihn an.

„Sei bitte... vorsichtig...", hörte er sie heiser sagen und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas Angst.

„Du bist noch...Jungfrau?", fragte er überrascht, während sie nickte.

„Aber ich will es...wirklich!", brachte sie schnell hervor, als sie Zweifel in seinem Blick vermutete. „Ich will es mit **_dir_**!"

Ein Lächeln trat auf Dracos Gesicht. „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein...", antwortete er sanft, bevor er erneut anfing sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Wieder spürte Hermine seine Erregung, die er nun ganz behutsam an ihren Eingang führte. Seine Hände hatte er um ihre Schenkel und ihr Becken gelegt und hob ihren Unterleib leicht an. Dann spürte sie, wie er wenige Zentimeter in sei eintauchte, aber sich dann sofort wieder aus ihre zurückzog. Wieder drang er in sie ein, dieses Mal jedoch ein kleines Stück weiter, als noch zuvor.

Es kostete ihn unheimliche Selbstkontrolle, so vorsichtig mit ihr umzugehen, das konnte Hermine spüren. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken.

Beim dritten Mal drang Draco so weit in sie ein, dass sie ein leicht unangenehmes Ziehen verspürte. Automatisch wurde sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher, um sie abzulenken und als er sich zum vierten Mal in sie schob, versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihr.

Erschrocken keuchte Hermine in seinem Mund auf. Ein scharfer, kurzer Schmerz hatte sie durchfahren, als er in sie eindrang. Sie spürte, wie er sie komplett ausfüllte und regungslos liegen blieb, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte aber auch, wie sie ihn ungewollt massierte...

Es war mehr als schwer für Draco, einfach nur ruhig dazuliegen. Er atmete stoßweise ein und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, da er nun am liebsten angefangen hätte, sich mit ihr und in ihr zu bewegen...

Doch er wollte Hermine Zeit geben. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er plötzlich spürte, wie sie sanft anfing, sich unter ihm zu bewegen.

„Es geht jetzt...", flüsterte sie zart in sein Ohr. „Wirklich..."

Er blickte sie kurz an und bevor er sie erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen anfing. Ganz sanft bewegte er sich auf ihr. Erst langsam, vorsichtig und behutsam, doch mit jedem erregten Stöhnen von ihr wurde er schneller.

Er streichelte ihre Brüste, küsste ihren Hals und spürte, wie sich eine gewaltige Hitze in ihrem Innersten aufbaute.

Bei ihm selbst sah es nicht anders aus. Mit jedem Mal, das er sich in Hermine versenkte, spürte er, wie er sich immer mehr auf diesen ganz bestimmten Punkt hinbewegte. Es war wundervoll sie so zu spüren... Ihre samtweiche Haut, ihr erregtes Stöhnen, ihre herrliche Enge!

„Schneller...", raunte sie ihm plötzlich heiser in sein Ohr und seine Stöße wurden augenblicklich heftiger.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und kamen auf seinem muskulösen Po zur Ruhe. Nach einem Augenblick fing sie an, sich immer mehr gegen ihn zu bewegen, als wolle sie versuchen, ihn mit jedem Stoß noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Draco spürte, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Dann, als würde sie seine Gedanken gelesen haben, spürte er plötzlich, wie sie sich laut stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte. Ihr Innerstes zog sich unkontrolliert um seine Erregung zusammen und mehr brauchte es nicht.

Mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß und einem kehligen Stöhnen entlud er sich ihn ihr und brach erschöpft über ihr zusammen.

**TBC! So... in einigen Tagen geht es dann weiter... Bei einer Vielzahl an Reviews natürlich schon eher!! :-)**

**LG**

**Sönnchen**


	6. Viel mehr als das!

**VIELEN DANK AN ALLE REVIEWSCHREIBER! ICH BIN TOTAL VON DEN SOCKEN!!!**

**Wirklich, Ihr habt es geschafft, dass ich sprachlos bin!!! Im Moment ist leider bei mir nur sehr viel Stress und daher konnte ich nicht so schenll wie sonst ein Chapter schreiben und online stellen. Aber ich gelobe Besserung!!! ;-)**

**Da ich jetzt gleich noch einen geschäftlichen Termin habe, will ich auch nur schnell für Lesenachschub sorgen und hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden!**

**Vielleicht bringt Ihr das ja in einem kleinen Review zum Ausdruck??? **

**Ich bedanke mich schon mal vorab!! :-)**

**Viele Grüße**

**Das Sönnchen!**

**Es war viel mehr als das...**

Schwer atmend blickten sie sich beide einige Augenblicke später an und ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht, während er immer noch auf ihr lag, sie betrachtete und in Gedanken mit einer ihrer langen Locken spielte. „Das war…wunderschön…", sagte er leise.

„Nein…war es nicht…", antwortete Hermine und auch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Es war viel mehr als das…" Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine der verschwitzten, blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf seine geröteten Lippen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", entgegnete Hermine einen Moment später.

Draco nickte lächelnd.

„Was ist das nun zwischen uns? Ich meine, wie geht es weiter?" Sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß bildete, während sie ihm in seine grauen Augen blickte. „Geht es weiter?"

Draco schwieg einige Sekunden und sie konnte sehen, wie er nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien.

„Weißt du, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das war mein Ernst…", sagte er plötzlich langsam und lächelte sie kurz an. „Ich würde dir wirklich gerne auch in Zukunft nah sein… Dich näher kennen lernen…."

„Aber du hast auch Angst, nicht wahr…?", sagte Hermine plötzlich und merkte sofort, dass sie den sprichwörtlichen Nagel damit auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Er nickte langsam, während er sich sanft neben sie legte und sie in seine Arme schloss.

„Es sind so viele Dinge, die gegen alles sprechen, verstehst du? Du bist eine Gryffindor, ich bin ein Slytherin und ich kann ein ziemliches Arschloch sein, du bist mit Potter und Weasley eng befreundet, die ich bis aufs Letzte hasse, wir beide sind total unterschiedlich…", er machte eine kurze Pause.

„…und meine Eltern sind Muggel, was deinen Vater wohl entschieden stören würde…", fügte Hermine hinzu und versuchte, ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu lösen.

Draco lachte kurz und bitter auf. „Ja… Das würde er wohl nicht verkraften…"

Einen endlos wirkenden Moment sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Also…sollten wir es doch besser lassen…", sagte Hermine plötzlich und der verdammte Halskloß schien ihr immer größer zu werden…

„Das waren die Punkte, die dagegen sprechen, Granger… Aber sei doch bitte nicht so einseitig! _Das_ sind doch sonst wir Slytherins!", sagte er und sein Grinsen trug eine Menge dazu bei, dass Hermines Hals wieder etwas freier wurde.

„Ich fühle etwas für dich…" Seine Stimme klang so ungewohnt sanft, dass sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass er, Draco Malfoy, diese Worte wirklich gesprochen hatte, wenn sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Ohren gehört hätte. „…und das ist auch nicht erst seit gestern so!"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei.

Der blonde Slytherin nickte. „Und du? Wie sieht es in dir aus?" Nun war er es, der sie fragend anblickte.

Sie musste schmunzeln. „Du faszinierst mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin! Auf der einen Seite schaffst du es, mich in wenigen Sekunden und durch wenige Worte bis zur Weißglut zu treiben…auf der anderen Seite…" Sie fing seinen Blick auf und musste wieder feststellen, dass seine Augen sie förmlich gefangen nahmen. „…auf der anderen Seite weiß ich, dass du mich nie hättest so verletzen können, durch das, was du sagst, wenn du mir egal gewesen wärst…"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und als Pansy heute gestehen musste, dass ihr mal zusammen gewesen seid…"

„Wir waren nie zusammen, Hermine. Es war…es war nur… eine einmalige Sache!", fiel er ihr ins Wort und klärte ihren Irrtum.

Doch Hermine wirkte nun nicht minder irritiert. „Hattest du oft diese einmaligen …Sachen?"

Ein Ausdruck leichten Unwohlseins trat auf Dracos Gesicht. „Nun… ich war vielleicht nicht immer ein Kind von Traurigkeit, weißt du?"

„Ah…", sagte sie und versuchte dabei so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken, was ihr jedoch eher schlecht gelang.

„Hey…", sagte Draco und zog sie etwas fester in seinen Arm. „Du darfst das aber auch nicht überbewerten… Ich hatte ja auch in den letzten zwei Jahren nie eine feste Beziehung." Er hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht lieber klären, wie wir von nun an zu einander stehen wollen? Unsere Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit, nicht wahr?"

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie immer noch sehr über seine gefühlvolle und sanfte Art überrascht war. „Klar! Richtig…", sagte sie leise. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten zunächst niemandem von uns oder dem, was heute Abend passiert ist, erzählen… Es sind halt sehr viele Dinge, die gegen ein UNS sprechen und daher glaube ich, dass es vernünftig wäre, wenn wir vorerst versuche, uns heimlich zu sehen…" Erneut gab Draco ihr einen sanften Kuss und lächelte sie liebevoll an, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich hoffe halt, dass es sich zwischen dir und mir nicht nur als ein Strohfeuer erweist, verstehst du? Denn wenn wir uns entschließen, einige Dinge ins Rollen bringen, dann sind sie teilweise nicht mehr aufzuhalten…"

Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Ja, du hast Recht. Harry und Ron könnte ich das eh nicht erzählen, auch wenn sie im Moment bestimmt genug mit sich und ihrer Knutscherei beschäftigt sind und mich nur wenig beachten würden… Und das Schuljahr geht ja auch nur noch drei Monate, dann wäre vieles auch einfacher. Aber… was ist mit deinem Vater?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich mir darüber im Moment noch gar keine Gedanken machen…", sagte er und atmete schwer ein. „Versteh das bitte…"

Sie nickte langsam und lächelte. „Okay… Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt… Schade, dass ich in Wahrsagen so schlecht bin… Jetzt würde ich gerade schon mal gerne in die kommenden Geschehnisse blicken."

Er lächelte und zog sie ganz dicht an sich. Er konnte ihren weichen, nackten Körper spüren, der so wundervoll perfekt wirkte und ließ seine Hände über die zarte Haut ihres Rückens gleiten. Einen Moment lang blickte er schweigend in ihre braunen Augen, bevor er leise weiter sprach. „Wieso hast du heute schon mit mir geschlafen?"

„Ich wollte es…" Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Ich wollte es mit dir! War das verkehrt?"

„Nein…", antwortete Draco sofort, um jeden Zweifel auszuräumen. „Ich war nur…überrascht. Gerade weil es dein erstes Mal war…"

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. „Ich wollte immer mein erstes Mal mit dem Mann erleben, bei dem ich keine Zweifel haben würde, ob es richtig oder falsch wäre, es zu tun… Und ich hatte keinen einzigen Zweifel!"

Sprachlos beugte sich Draco zu ihr und versiegelte ihren Mund mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Wie konnte ihm gerade Hermine Granger nach nur wenigen Stunden so sehr das Gefühl geben, etwas ganz besonderes zu sein?

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile eng umschlungen auf den weichen Kissen des Ottomanen liegen, kuschelten sich in mehrere große Handtücher und genossen die gemeinsame Nähe.

Hermine, die irgendwann in Dracos Arm eingeschlafen war, hatte inzwischen jedes Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren.

Draco hingegen betrachtete sie, während sie sich schlafend an seine Schulter schmiegte und ließ seine Finger durch ihr Haar streichen. Und obwohl er sich erschöpft fühlte, war er weit entfernt davon, einfach so einzuschlafen. Er blickte sie einfach an.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens weckte er sie jedoch sanft.

„Hey… wir müssen langsam in unsere Häuser zurück.", erklärte er leise, während Hermine herzhaft gähnte.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie verschlafen und blickte sich leicht irritiert um.

„Es ist kurz nach fünf Uhr… Ab sechs Uhr kommen vielleicht langsam die ersten Vertrauensschüler, die außer uns dieses Bad benutzen wollen und wir sollten uns dann nicht hier überraschen lassen, hm?" Er hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wäre wohl nicht so klug…", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei.

Die nächsten fünf Minuten verbrachten sie damit, sich ihre Kleidung zusammen zu suchen und diese wieder anzuziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür des Vertrauensschülerbads, blieben vor einander stehen und hielten inne.

„Okay…", sagte Draco lächelnd, und streichelte zärtlich mit seiner Hand über Hermines Wange. Er fühlte, wie nervös er war, sie gleich gehen lassen zu müssen. „Du solltest vorgehen… Ich warte hier noch einen Augenblick, bevor ich mich auf den Weg mache."

„Ich mag mich noch gar nicht von dir trennen…", sagte sie leicht maulig und blickte ihn gequält an.

„Komm mal her…", er zog sie fest in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Ich würde dich jetzt auch viel noch bei mir behalten…. Aber das geht leider nicht.", raunte er heiser in ihr Ohr und Hermine hatte keinen Zweifel, dass diese Worte absolut ehrlich waren. „Wollen wir versuchen, uns in der nächsten Woche zu treffen?"

Sie nickte zustimmend und lächelte erwartungsvoll.

„Gut… Wir müssen allerdings spontan entscheiden, an welchem Tag es passt, oder an welchem nicht, ja? Wir dürfen nur keinen Verdacht erregen…" Er blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Und wie wollen wir es den anderen wissen lassen, ob und wann es klappt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er grinste. „Na, du bist eine Hexe und ich bin ein Zauberer… Da wird uns doch bestimmt schon etwas einfallen, oder? Und wenn nicht, dann kannst du mir auch wie die Muggel einen Zettel schreiben…"

„Oh, du bist ja gut im Bereich der Muggel-Kommunikation informiert…", sagte Hermine beeindruckt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Es ist nie verkehrt, sich über andere Kulturen zu informieren…", antwortete Draco gespielt von oben herab und brachte sie dadurch zum lachen.

„Und das aus dem Munde eines Malfoys…", piekste sie ihn verbal.

„Mit meinem Mund kann ich noch ganz andere Dinge anstellen…", grinste Darco und konnte mit ansehen, wie Hermine errötete.

„Dem kann ich zustimmen…", sagte sie kleinlaut und musste dann auch grinsen.

„So… und nun müssen wir leider aufbrechen!" Draco sah sie enttäuscht an, während er sprach.

Hermine wollte sich gerade schweren Herzens abwenden, als Draco sie plötzlich wieder fest in seine Arme zog. „Du willst doch nicht etwa ohne einen richtigen Abschiedskuss gehen, oder?", fragte er amüsiert und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Tief blickte er in ihre schönen Augen, während er ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn gelegt hatte, damit sie zu ihm aufblickte. Ganz sanft berührte er mit seinen die ihren Lippen. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn rasch dichter an sich, während er seine Zunge leicht über ihre Lippen gleiten ließ. Hermine gewährte ihm automatisch Einlass und ließ ihre Zunge mit seiner spielen. Schmetterlinge tobten durch ihre Mägen, während sie eng aneinander gepresst da standen. Nach mehreren Minuten lösten sie sich schwer atmend von einander…

Draco grinste. „Du küsst sehr gut…", sagte er heiser und setzte dann nach „…für eine Gryffindor…"

„Und du bist sehr liebevoll…für einen Slytherin!" Sie zwinkerte ihm mit dem rechten Auge zu.

Lächelnd legte er seine Stirn an ihre und hielt ihren Blick gefangen. „Du fehlst mir bereits jetzt…"

„Und du mir erst…", antwortete Hermine traurig. „Also… bis bald!"

Langsam löste sie sich von dem blonden Slytherin und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie, wurde jedoch wieder von Drcos Stimme zurück gehalten.

„Hermine…", er klang nun wieder etwas ernster.

„Ja?"

Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Sei nicht böse, wenn ich mich auf den Gängen und während des Unterrichts dir gegenüber nicht anders als sonst verhalte, ja?"

Sie lächelte plötzlich, was ihn unheimlich erleichterte. „Ist doch klar…", sagte sie verständnisvoll.

Dann schlüpfte sie durch den Türspalt, hielt noch mal für eine Sekunde inne, um ihn anzublicken und verschwand.

TBC! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Morgen danach**

Also Hermine am nächsten morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat erblickte sie Harry und Ron, die sich in zwei roten Ohrensesseln gegenüber saßen und diskutierten.

„Du hast mir deine Zunge in den Mund gesteckt, Alter…", sagte Ron mit wirrer Miene und blickte an Harry vorbei ins Leere.

„Ja, das weiß ich….aber ich hatte keine Wahl." Harry klang genervt. „Oder glaubst du etwa, dass ich Spaß dabei hatte? Schließlich haben wir dem blöden Spiel zugestimmt."

„Aber du hast mir deine Zunge in den Mund…"

„Ron ich weiß es und ich fand es ebenso widerlich wie du!", antwortete Harry energisch.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr zu Poppy gehen und einen wohldosierten Vergessenszauber ausführen lassen.", sagte Hermine, die sich hinter die beiden gestellt hatte und sowohl Harry also auch Ron wirbelten herum.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?" Ron blickte sie entgeistet an.

"Nicht sehr lange. Ich habe letztlich nur zwei Mal gehört, wie Ron gesagt hat, dass du Harry ihm deine Zunge in den Mund gesteckt hast. Das hat er dir jedoch wohl öfter heute schon vorbegetet oder?" Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry verdrehte sichtlich genervt die Augen. „Er hat es die ganze Nacht vor sich hingestammelt…"

„Na dann wäre der Vergessenszauber wohl gar nicht so unangebracht, hm?"

„Und du meinst der hilft was?" Harry blickte sie kritisch an.

„Nun ja, immerhin erinnert ihr euch dann nicht mehr an die Dinge, die gestern vorgefallen sind. Zwar gibt es auch andere Zeugen…" Hermine grinste erneut. „…doch den Ablauf müßt ihr dann nicht immer wieder vor eurem eistigen Auge sehen. Vielleicht hilft das ja wenigstens um Rons Du-hast-deine-Zunge-in-meinen-Mund-gesteckt-Gestammel abzustellen."

„Das wäre bestimmt schon mal eine Erleichterung, denn wenn das jetzt hier so weiter geht, dann schneide ich ihm seine Zunge bald ab!" Grimmig blicke er Ron an, der nur halb geistig anwesend zu sein schien.

„Wie war´s denn gestern noch?", fragte Harry plötzlich an Hermine gewandt.

„Ach, eigentlich ganz witzig.", antwortete Hermine gespielt lässig. „Ich musste noch mit Zabini knutschen, Dean hat noch so einige Details seiner Phantasien ausgeplaudert und Pavati musste von ihr und ihrem Freund berichten…"

„Du musstest mit Zabini knutschen?" Es war Ron, der diese Frage stellte. Es schien fast so, als habe diese Info ihn aus einer anderen Welt zurückgeholt.

„Jaaaaa… Und?", fragte Hermine genervt. Harry blickte abwechselnd zwischen ihr und Ron hin und her, offenbar glücklich, dass nun das Harry-Ron-Zungen-Thema vorerst vom Tisch zu sein schien.

„Aber Zabini ist ein Slytherin.", entgegnete Ron verständnislos.

„Also damit kann ich besser leben als du scheibar mit der Tatsache, dass du und Harry…"

Doch Harry unterbrach sie schnell, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. „Na ich finde es auch nicht so schlimm, schließlich ist Zabini ja ein Frauenschwarm."

„Genau.", antwortete Hermine frech.

Ron wirkte trotzdem irgendwie grummelig. „Na ja… immerhin hat man dich nicht dazu gezwungen mit Malfoy zu knutschen!"

Hermine fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Allein der Gedanke an Draco machte sie nervös.

„Nein…dazu hat mich keiner…_gezwungen_…"

„Das wäre weitaus das schlimmere Los gewesen, Mine. Da hätte ich ernsthaft nachdenken müssen, ob ich dir die Freundschaft aufkündige.", sagte Harry mit einem zwinkern und wnadte sich dann Ron zu. „Ich glaube trotzdem, wir sollten uns jetzt mal auf den Weg zu Poppy machen, bevor du wieder in dein Sprech-Mantra verfällst, Ron."

Ron willigte ein. „Ja, besser ist das. Ich würde alles dafür geben um diese Erinnerung wieder los zu werden." Er schauderte sichtlich und Harry legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zur Tür zu führen, denn Ron machte urplözlich wieder einen leicht abwesenden Eindruck.

Nachdem die beiden geganden waren, blieb Hermine alleine und dachte über den gestrigen Abend und die Nacht mit Draco nach….

***

So liebe Leseratten, ich habe lange nicht geschrieben, aber nun geht es mal endlich weiter. Kennt ihr mich eigentlich noch?

Wenn ihr wissen wolt, wie es nun zwischen Draco und Hermine weiter geht, dann reviewit mir kurz. Ich freu mich nämlich SEHR!! =)


End file.
